Dreams
by prettiest in pink
Summary: one shot; "I pray for death long before such wake," Aragorn contemplates Arwen's decisions on their wedding night. Now without italics (yay!), please review :o)


**_Dream…_**

I swear I have drifted into a dream.  And it is the most beautiful dream I have ever witnessed for in front of my eyes sits the most beautiful creature on this earth, and I can hardly breathe knowing the fact that this heavenly creature is my wife.  Her vibrant blue eyes shine from across the room as she sits on the four poster bed crafted by the most skilled elves.  Her peachy skin is draped in gold and green garments, traditional elvish wedding gowns, and upon her head she wears two crowns, one for her people and one for mine.  But above all, she is my queen, my goddess, my love.

I can still hear the music mingled with laughter from across the courtyard.  It is a day of great celebration.  A day in which two promises are fulfilled, one between men and one between lovers.  But such a fact is of no use to me for in front of me is the object of my desires.

I walk towards her and with each step I grow anxious for it feels like centuries since my hands have scaled the lengths of her body.  I have no recollection of the events before this, all I know is that she is mine, and I am hers.  We are bound to each other in this lifetime and all that follow.

I collapse to my knees in front of her beautiful form.  I swear I am dreaming.  Her gaze is towards the floor; such beauty should never keep its face hidden.  I hold out my hand and upon it falls a perfect tear drop, everything of hers is perfect, everything is beautiful.

"Forgive me my king, my love."

I am confused, how can words such as these escape her lips.  I should ask for forgiveness from her, for she has forsaken so much for me: her people, her life, her immortality…

"There is no reason to forgive my queen."

A simple answer, a simple truth.

She looks up at me; her blue eyes shine with age I shall never know.

"I lost you Estel, somehow I gave up.  I was willing to give up this love.  Forgive me."

I do not know what to say.  There is such wisdom in here it leaves me in awe.

"The world grew dark; I saw it in my own eyes.  I feared I was not strong enough to carry this burden, I had failed you my dear Arwen.  You were alone, your light fading leaving a void greater than this earth has ever seen.  I lost hope too my love, I seek forgiveness as well."

We are too of a kind, lost in a struggle to which there is no end.

I wrap my hands around her waist, relishing the feel of the soft fabric against my skin, and place my head in her lap.  Her long delicate fingers comb through my hair.  Such love exists between us, a love even the gods had not foreseen.  A man and an elf, such love is only dreamt of.

"You returned to me that which I lost my queen.  I could not win this battle if I did not have your life bound to mine.  I saw your body grow still, I felt your breath grow cold," I shuddered subconsciously as the vision of my queen returned to me, her lifeless body alone against the growing dark skies, "What fear filled me you will never know.  I knew then dear Arwen I could not lose hope.  I had to fight for you; I owed that much to your people after taking so much away from them…"

My hands play with the fabric at the small of her back.  She is an elf but she is not immune to human touch and shivers slightly.

I do not know what words escape my mouth, perhaps it is the old Elvin wine, but I know I must tell her of my pains for only she can lessen them.  I can feel her tears once again, so cool and soft against my warm skin.  I lift up my head and gently wipe them with my thumbs.  How such a beauty has been endowed to me, I shall never know for I am simply a man, a man who is both faulted and weak.  A man most likely unworthy of such beauty.

"Why did you return Arwen?"  I do not know if my tone seems harsh, I do not mean it to be but her life would have been easier without me.  What in me has captivated her so greatly that she willingly faced death, a life of loneliness and torment, a mortal life?

"I left for the undying lands.  The journey there was long and hard and as we approached a fear grew in my heart.  But I ignored it for the words of my father echoed loudly in my head easily overpowering your love.  And then, then a child crossed my path.  I gazed deeply into his eyes and within them I found comfort, I found peace.  The eyes were deeper than any ocean, and richer than any forest.  They were the eyes of Ranger who had the courage to lead men of all races, and it was in those eyes I found hope.  It was then I found you Estel."

"I am but a man Arwen.  I have nothing to offer you but my name and all the riches of this world.  Why am worthy of you?"

There is no answer to such a question, I know but still I ask.  She has lived years more than I, perhaps in her struggles she has found reason.

"It is rare for an elf to feel Aragorn.  We are immune to that which is seen as human.  You allowed me to feel all that is human.  The world is full of colors; they did not shine half as bright before your lips grazed mine.  There is no reason for love Aragorn.  It simply happens, and when it does we must hold on and never lose sight of that which we desire for surly those who do not give up will be rewarded with the greatest riches of all.  And I have been rewarded with you."

We are both weeping.  I have feared of dreaming of such things.  It is all too much for a Ranger from the North, but now I am more than a simple Ranger and grander dreams are entitled to me.  Perhaps I was always more than a simple Ranger, but only my sweet Arwen knew the truth.

I am still not worthy of such devotion, of such praise.  I simply loved a dream, a dream which I fear I am still in.

She does not stop, though I fear I cannot handle more of her knowledge.  But I am her Anderson's Well, as she is mine.  I have no choice but to listen and pray that someday I can bestow upon her all she deserves.

"I knew if this war was lost, and you were taken from me, I could not bear to live for all of eternity.  Those who are fulfilled remain as such in the undying lands, but I am incomplete without you Aragorn.  You are my light, my breath, my life…"

I gaze deeply into her eyes, finding only truth and love.  Perhaps her life would not be easier without me, as mine would be insufferable without her.  I wrap her in my arms and lean forward slightly.  She does not put up a fight.  She has shown me enough to understand her reasons for her love.

I kiss her lips gently, it is our wedding night; we cannot spend the entire night in tears.  I trace the outline of her pointed ears softly, such beautiful ears. I lean in slowly, my breath dancing at her ears.  I savor the feeling of her body shudder beneath me.

"Let us ensure that such visions come true my queen."

And though I am not looking at her face I can feel her smile for the light in the room seems to increase as I leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

I do not know how much time has been granted to me, and I know I have spent years wandering the hills trying to find my path.  The little time I have left I wish to use in this dream, for I know I shall wake one day and find that such beauty was never mine.

But I pray for death long before such wake…

*~*

Im not even gonna pretend I own LotR b/c there is no way my lil imagination could create such wonderful books and stories.  Though I must admit I have not read the books (hey, don't give me that look—colleges look at 7th semester grades!)  but I will someday (I swear).  Everything belongs to Tolkien and Jackson and the movie companies that made the films (please don't sue me…i've got three dollars to my name—and I owe two to a frirend ;)

-I know disclaimers usually go at the top but I just wanted to add a lil humor and felt it didnt go w/the fic :), as I said before, please don't sue me ;)

~wow..i cant believe I just wrote that.  I've had lil aragorn and arwen stories running through my head like crazy.  i just had to write a lil fic about their wedding night and the thoughts running through aragorns head as he looks at arwen.  And I know aragorn seems a lil obsessed w/arwen but that's how I visualize their love (hey it happens! Or atleast I can dream it does ;)  I had a different theory for this story before but as I wrote it, more and more conversation happened.  Hopefully its ok though :).

~I think thats about it…yay, my first aragorn and arwen fic!!  I hope to write more (definetly lots of fluffy ones to follow ;)  hope u click the lil review button at the bottem of the page ;)  it makes my day to read how someone (yeah, just one person ;) liked my fic. 

~One more lil note: Anderson's Well is a myth I picked up somewhere about a well a king found.  The king talked to the well and told it all his worries b/c there were no consequences (it never told his secrets or talked back).  If u know where it is exactly from please tell me :).

As always thanks for reading, and please review : o)


End file.
